


Mistranslations

by irlkiragi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America has no idea how to speak French, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkiragi/pseuds/irlkiragi
Summary: France intentionally tells America the wrong translation of America's words.In which America has no idea how to speak French and wants to annoy England.





	Mistranslations

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that as of the date that this story was published, I had very little education in French so I do apologize if I end up butchering the language ^^;.

Today's world meeting was too boring--even more boring than usual, and on a whim, America decided to pursue his growing urge to annoy England later as a brilliant idea formed on his mind during the meeting.

As soon as the meeting came to a close for a short lunch break, America approached France, surprising the French man.

"Oh, America? What can Big Brother do for you?" France asked, smiling happily. "Do you finally admit that you want to know about the birds and the bees?"

"Nah, dude, I already know lots about birds." America said and interrupted him when France was about to say something. "Actually, I don't know why but I feel like I really wanna annoy England today."

"Oh~! I see, so you want to work together with Big Brother--"

"No, no, I just want you to translate a sentence for me!" America said, a huge grin on his face. "How do you say 'I hate you and your ugly eyebrows' in French?"

"My, that's quite the insult." France chuckled, and took out a pen, praying to the gods that America had zero knowledge in French whatsoever. "I will write it and say it to you so you don't butcher my lovely language,  _oui_?"

"Yep! Sure thing. Man, England is going to love this!" America exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "Thanks a lot, France!"

" _Bien sûr,_ America." France said, handing him the small piece of paper. "It goes like this, ' _Je t'aime, ma belle Angleterre'._ "

America furrowed his eyebrows. "I feel like I've heard that je t'aime word before." He thought for a few seconds before shrugging it off. "Must be a famous French thing. Thanks again, France!"

"America? Are you really talking to that frog and skipping the lunch break?" America turned to see England leaning on the door frame, frowning. "I hope you didn't affect him with your frog disease, France."

" _Non,_ of course I am not. I do not have a frog disease, anyway." France scoffed. "At least I didn't contract a disease as horrifying as having your unsightly eyebrows. _Au revoir._ "

"How dare you, take that back!" England yelled angrily at the French man who was leaving quickly as if he didn't hear England.

England turned to face America with an irritated look on his face, crossing his arms.

"So? What were you doing with that man?" England asked.

" _Je t'aime, ma belle Angleterre!_ " America exclaimed. England's face immediately turned red and spluttered.

"I beg your pardon?!" He coughed into his fist, flustered because who wouldn't when someone who you have liked for decades just declared their love for you in French with the most horrible pronunciation ever?

Yeah, that's right. Everyone would be surprised.

"Oh. You don't understand French?" America asked. "Alright, I'll say it in english--"

"No, no. I completely understood that." England said, covering his face partially. "I-- me too."

"What?" America was very confused, as he scratched the back of his head, the confusion quickly turned to guilt. "Oh man, England. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you hated yourself and your eyebrows, too. Now I feel like such a douche."

"What?" Now it was England who was very confused. "What do you--"

"From now on, I'm going to compliment you every day, and I'm not gonna tease your appearance, I'm only gonna tease your attitude and cooking." America said, putting one hand on England's shoulder to comfort him. "I'm really sorry about that insult earlier. It is my duty as the hero to not let you be insecure about your face."

England was speechless and very, very confused.

After that, the Allies and the other nations were shocked at seeing and hearing America compliment England every day without fail.

It took a few years for France to admit to America that his translation was very, very far from 'I hate you and your ugly eyebrows'. It embarrassed America and he apologized to England for the misunderstanding but strangely, the compliments never stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my very first story here in this site ^^;. Please feel free to point out mistakes since I typed this all up in my phone because my laptop is very slow sometimes. The ending is not very specific(?) but I like to think that they get together in the end.
> 
> Edit: 10/07/17 I changed the incorrect French stuff (?) XD


End file.
